


Oh, let me have just a little bit of peril?

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu tries to rescue his captain from the Aleirans' Temple of Love. It does not work out as planned.  Guest-starring Gina Torres as the goddess Aphrodite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, let me have just a little bit of peril?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for igrockspock's [A Picture Is Worth 1,000 Words](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?style=mine) comment-a-thon. This story owes a bit to "Who Mourns For Adonais?", a bit to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," and a bit to the gorgeousness that is Ms. Torres.

Sulu had expected to find Kirk alone. He’d asked the Aleirans how many of their people were guarding the Temple of Love, and they’d replied serenely, “None.”

So. When night fell over Aleira, he’d scaled the temple walls, climbing hand over hand toward the one lighted window in the stony façade, anticipating one of the easiest rescues in Federation history. He probably could have used his phaser to break the lock on the front door, but he’d wanted to exert a _little_ bit of energy retrieving his captain; he had a reputation, after all.

Once inside the temple, he’d found Kirk more or less as he’d expected to find him: naked and bound to an altar that actually resembled a bed made out of gold, his oiled skin glistening in the light of the hundred or so candles that surrounded him.

Typical.

But he wasn’t alone.

A woman was seated beside him on the bed. Even in the dim lighting, Sulu could tell she wasn’t an Aleiran; she was too tall, for one thing, and her skin, visible through the diaphanous white gown she wore, was a warm brown. Aleirans were lavender. The woman was leaning over Kirk, stroking the slick skin of his chest with an elegant and bejeweled hand.

“Um,” said Sulu. He’d meant to say, _Let’s get the hell out of here!_ but Kirk seemed comfortable where he was. Even if he weren’t sporting an enormous erection, the half-lidded eyes, the flushed cheeks, and the worried bottom lip told Sulu all he needed to know about his timing.

Or did it? He wondered – briefly, wildly – if Kirk had been drugged or whammied in some other way. Then the woman turned and Sulu saw her face and every closed door inside his heart sprang open at once to let her warmth and beauty in.

“Uh,” he managed. Then his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he could say no more.

The woman extended a long, graceful arm toward him and beckoned, her golden cuffs and bangles gleaming. “I am the goddess Aphrodite,” she said in a voice like smoke and honey.

 _I know you are,_ Sulu thought, and he knew that the thought was ridiculous, but he also knew that it was right.

“Please join us.”

She had the biggest, darkest eyes he had ever seen, and lips like rose petals. He wanted to trace them with his fingertips. He wanted to slide his tongue between them and just lose himself in her.

He shook himself. “Kirk,” he croaked. “I came here to save you?” He didn’t mean for it to come out like a question.

For the first time, Kirk seemed to notice him. His head lolled against the altar-bed’s silk draping, and his eyes half-focused on Sulu’s face. His brows pinched together above the bridge of his nose. “Can it wait?” he asked plaintively.

“I assure you,” said Aphrodite, still addressing Sulu, while her fingers played across Kirk’s chest, making him groan, “no harm will befall you or your captain. All who come to worship at my altar are welcome, and may leave – if they so choose – when they are satisfied.”

 _I didn’t--_ Sulu thought, but his tongue was stuck again.

On the altar, Kirk tilted his head back as his eyes fluttered closed. The candlelight turned the tips of his lashes bright gold.

Aphrodite beckoned again to Sulu.

Bits and pieces of his training buzzed in his brain, then fizzled to ash. Not that they’d covered situations like this at Starfleet Academy. Greek goddesses showing up on alien worlds? Really?

Apparently. Anyway, it wasn’t any less strange than the fact that roughly half the planets they’d explored so far resembled parts of southern California. Wasn’t there a theory about that, actually? Sulu tried to remember, but his thoughts kept returning to the endless dark sea of Aphrodite’s hair, and Kirk lying bound and vulnerable before him.

What was he made of, stone? _Look_ at his captain. Look at this _goddess._ As Kirk himself was so fond of saying, risk was their business.

 _Spock, McCoy, or Uhura will save us if they have to,_ Sulu thought as he fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

7/11/11


End file.
